


Just A Little Fun

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn stops by Niall and Louis’s hotel room as he is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated !

Walking into the hotel room, Zayn ran his fingers through his hair as his eyes looked around for Louis or Niall. The two boys were sharing the room and it was during this rotation that Zayn had scored the room where he didn’t have to share. Yet you would think that would be the greatest thing ever except it wasn’t, not in Zayn’s eyes anyhow. Lost in his train of thought, Zayn practically jumped out of his skin when Louis jumped out from behind the chair and grabbed him.

Throwing his head back in laughter, Zayn chuckled, “Lou are you trying to scare me into a heart attack?” Grinning he rolled his eyes as Louis replied, “Oh that would be lovely mate wouldn’t it?” Sighing he looked around and asked, “So where’s Niall?” Almost as soon as he asked, out walked the younger boy in nothing but a towel and Zayn’s eyes instantly zoomed in on Niall’s bare chest. Swallowing he blushed when Niall spoke, “Enjoying the view Z.” 

Snapping his face back up to Niall’s he was a little taken back when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Leaning against the body he felt his heart race when he heard Louis whisper in his ear, “So what’s with the visit Z?” Chewing his lip he knew Lou knew the reason but he opened his mouth and spoke, “I was lonely.” He could feel Louis face break into a grin and when he looked up he saw Niall coming towards him speaking, “Lonely? Well I believe Lou and I could give you some company.” 

Zayn watched as Niall stopped before him and in seconds, Zayn felt Niall’s lips on his. Zayn didn’t even think about it before hungrily returning the kiss and as he did he could feel Louis begin to kiss the back of his neck. As Zayn kissed Niall he laced his fingers with Louis’s. As the kiss deepened, Zayn frowned as Niall pulled back with a smirk. Turning his head, Zayn grinned as Louis’s lips met his. As they kissed Zayn smiled as he heard Niall remark, “Really Zayn, your going to act like that to me.” 

Turning, he broke free of his grasp of Louis’s hands and slipped his hands under the older boys shirt. Running his hands along Louis’s chest he broke the kiss and in seconds was tugging it off. As he tugged Louis’s shirt off he felt Niall begin to tug his off and in an instance both shirts were off. Zayn next worked on Louis’s trousers and as he slid them down, he fell to his knees. Yanking down the older boys briefs, he smiled, as he came eye to eye with Louis’s hard on. 

As he wrapped his mouth around the hard on, he couldn’t help but notice that Niall had dropped the towel and now was positioning himself behind Louis. Zayn could feel Louis’s go tense as Niall entered but relax after a few seconds. Using his tongue he flicked the head and felt as Louis’s grabbed his shoulders to remain standing. Between Zayn sucking and Niall pounding it wasn’t long before Louis’s moans filled the room. Zayn heard as Niall finally hit his climax and his moans mingled with Louis’s now. Only a few seconds after Niall coming, Zayn felt Louis release his load and Zayn hungrily swallowed. 

Feeling himself being pulled up, he met Louis’s lips with a kiss and soon found himself being pushed onto the bed. In only a few minutes both Niall and Louis had crawled on top of him and he felt as Louis’s mouth wrapped around his own cock. Leaning up he met Niall’s lips as the younger boy leaned in. Deepening the kiss he moaned as Louis sucked him and when he tried to reach out he felt his arms being pinned down by Niall. Squirming, Zayn fought against Niall. As his moans vibrated Niall’s mouth he was glad when with one last suck he released his load into Louis’s mouth.

As he did he felt Niall break the kiss and soon Louis was crawling up the bed. Zayn watched as the older boy and younger boy kissed. Frowning he grinned as Niall gave him one last kiss followed by Louis. Feeling his arms being released he saw Niall roll over to lay on his left as Louis laid on his right. As both their heads nestled onto his chest, Zayn took each one of their hands and interlaced his fingers with theirs. Yawning Zayn smiled as Louis spoke, “We should really ask management if three of us could just share a room.” Zayn heard Niall chuckle before yawning, “I like that idea as long as it’s with you two.” With that all three boys allowed their eyes to flutter close with slumber.


End file.
